Shikon high
by dream-air
Summary: R for later chapters Kagome is a gothic punk and InYasha's a prep what will happen with the two who knows Perrings are kikiInu inukag mirosan fluffyrin and narakukiki
1. kagome life

Shikon high

Hi my name is Kagome Higurashi and this is my story. I am a typical teen girl. I am considered to be gothic punk. I have raven black hair that reaches the middle of my back and I'm one of the hottest girls at school. My favorite colors are red and black. You can not say that I am a problem child because I live in a shrine. Actually, I live at the famous Sunset shrine in Tokyo, Japan and I'm a train priestess. Watch out for my crazy gramps because he will put talismans on you.

My best friends are Sango Tsubaki and Miroku Houshi. They are also gothic punks and Miroku is also a priest. Oh yah, I forgot to warn you that Miroku is a pervert, and have a wondering hand and if you are a girl he will grope you. San is one of the best martial arts fighters you can get. They also have a crush on each other.

Our enemies are the preps. Their names are Inu-Yasha Hanyou, Koga Ookami, and Shippo Kitsune. Inu-Yasha is dating the school bad girl prep with is Kikyo Miko which is cheating on him with Naraku Onigumo. Koga has a crush on me and won't stop bothering me.

Now that I introduced you to me, my friends and my enemies' let the real story start. I was walking down the hall when I bumped into Inu-Yasha who was looking great today.

Inu-Yasha said, "Watch out wench!"

I replied, "Why should I watch out? Stupid!"

Inu-Yasha look down at me and the thought. 'She looks cute when she's mad. Why was I thinking like that?' Than he walk away.

I was thinking, "He is hot!" "Why am I thanking that?" I went to my next class, which he is in. The teacher, Mrs. Babba, is one of my favorite teachers because she treats us as adults. "Today is a free day class," she said. Every one yelled "Yea!"

I was talk to Sango and Miroku about stuff. "Hey Kagome, do you want to go to the mall today?" Sango asked.

Then I reply "Sure, whatever." Then Miroku gropes Sango. Sango did not like it and made sure Miroku ended up on the floor unconscious again. I know what you're wondering about how many times he's been unconscious. The answer is about one million ten thousand. I don't know the real answer.

Sango then said "Why is he like that all the time? I would like to know."

I reply "Because maybe he likes you because he's been only groping you this year!"

Then the prep squad came over. Inu -Yasha started the conversation. "You never apologized to me for this morning Wench," he said.

I said, "I don't have to say apologies." Then Koga started his usual questions. "Hey Kagome, are you doing anything today?"

I replied, "Yes, I'm doing something with Sango today."

Koga demanded me, "Go out with me."

"No!" I said. (Ok world, let me tell you something. This is my secret. I had a crush on Inu-Yash since I met him when I was twelve.) So I said this back to Koga, "You now what? I still like the same guy that I like when I was twelve. Ok? So leave me alone Koga."

For some reason Inu-Yasha started to blush. Since he's a haft demon he probably knows I like him because he can smell my sent. Then the bell ring. My next class is English. The teacher's name is Mr. Myouga. He is a sacredly cat. We like to scare him, even the preps. So sometimes we gang up. This is the only way reason to form the preps and punks. Someone says something and we say that it is true. So thy believe us.

Inu- you made me a prep

Me- Yes I did

Kagome- SIT I'm sorry for his audited SIT

Inu-fruk stoop bick

Kagome and me – We herd that Sit

Inu-Yasha in a cage w/ a spell so he wont get out

This is my first fanfic. I'm evil cus of the clipy

Oh, If you wont more chs. Review please.


	2. ch2

Chapter 2 

Kagome pro.

Rin was one of my other best friends along with her boy friend Sesshomaru both where punks but u could not tell they where punks because of their attitudes ok. We call sesshomaru fluffy because of his tell. He is Inu-yasha's older haft brother . They make such a great couple. I don't know why fluffy is in the same grade as Inu but he is.

Fuck I use the nickname for Inu-yasha .  
He looks hott over there, just sitting there like……… a god Stop staring at him  
Who r u I'm your fucking concerns Ok go away No Yes Inu-yasha just looks so hott sitting there Your right

Then Rin said " Kag what r u staring at?" I said "hun what" " fluffy who do u thank Kag is staring at ?" He reply " my idiotic brother." "no I'm not" I said Fluffy said " sure your not" Then the last bell ring .  
I said " yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy"

I ran out of the hell hole but I run into someone on the way out.  
I herd Inu-yasha's voice " WHAT THE FUCK ?  
I mutter "sorry" He reply " oh it's the bitch." I got up and said " basturd" We had a war of words.  
"slut" "jackass" "whore" "Asshole" "bitch" Then I smirk and said " u said bitch 2" He said " Um….." Then principal Keade yell " u 2 have ISD for 1 month!  
Then when she yell that I jump.  
Inu laugh so loud that he fell.  
Then I mumble " mother fucking asshole" Then Keade said " now it's 2 months" Inu and I both said " yah man" Then Keade said " u want to make it 3" We said at the same time "no" " ok then if u 2 be more nice to each other then u will be out in, u will start tomorrow. Do I make my self clear" We said "yes"

Then I got on my presses motorcycle and go home.

When I got home I yell " I'm home" Then I saw the note on the coffee table and it said

We whet to visit your sick ant in nikoho we will be back in 3 months Sota is with us so have fun and no parties love mom Ps there is a thousand yen in my room for you so be good.

" ok I'm alone for 3 months so how about I play final fantasy 10 Online."

Cliffy sorry review and I like to say sorry to all the preps out there Is just preps make tease me at school so I'm sorry if I affined any Of u ok. I like to thank

Sesshomaru-fan-4-life Inu-Nasha Shoesr4losers Oreo69not96 Ilvsimlepln2 Vixen12089 And Akako the panther hanyu


	3. AN I'M Sorry

I sorry i did not update but that is becuss my computer does not have iternet and all my suff ii'm righting is on that computer I repeate im sorry ok .

ps i'm sorry about my spelling i'm horrible at spelling so sorry about that.


	4. dream ISD im

hi sorry for not updateing I read alot of ff. i wount to thank every one for rev. ps never played FF10 sorry if I get sothing wrong mite be lemon 

Ch 3

POV kags

I'm sitting at my computer planing FF10. My chariter is called Darkmiko. "Doggod Wants to traid with u" i read on the com. I denided it.  
My mom yelled out "time to go to bed Kagome". I replied " fine" I walk over to my full size bed with blue sheets and white pillows and a blue quilt. I put ny pink Nauty kitty pajamas on.Then I puled back mquilt and whent to bed.

Dream

I was sitting on a beach at naght.I saw a figer in the dark walking to where I am. I saw long silver hair blowing in the air. The figer was Inuyasha. He was walking slowly twards me.  
then it started to rain.It pord down his chest very slow. Then he stop in frount of me and he sat down next to me. He wisper my name, then his hand cupped my faces to brang it to his and he kiss me. He lick my lips and I open up to him. His tong surch the cavrens of my mouth. Just so happens I'm whering a black bikini. His right hand whent up to the strap and he untied the top.My top falled of to the ground. He started to trail kisses down my chin to my throut. Then he move to my coller bone and sterted to suck on it. God i felt like I'm in heven.Then he stated to go down untill he got to my right brest and wile he started to suck on it I arch to him. While he was doing that he started to mosage my left one . Then he switsh I felt like i was going to blouw up.He went lower, kissing every inch of me. Then he got to my bottoms of my bathing suit and took them off. He started to lick my. I cried out when he stuck his toung in me Then he said " Kagome you tast like hot honny." He whent back to0 my mouth and kiss me agen and that was stik his dick im my and brock my barier. I cried. when the pain was gone he started to move in and out.He was slow at first then whent faster and faster untill he whent he fastess he can get.He said " wake up"  
dreamover

My littbro was wakeing me up "U got scool in an hour"  
I yelled "what"Then I got up and got ready for school. I got done and ran to my moter bike and hop on.

School NPOV

Kagome just arive at school. She park her bike and got her thang. then she bump in to Inuyasha.  
he said "whach out u clumsy Bitch." "I don't have to baster." She said. then a nother word war.  
"ho" "Jack ass" "Slut" "asshole" "bitch." Kagome smerk ans said sweetly" Inu-yasha" and he got a weard look and said kindly"yes" and she replayed in the same sweet voice " u said bitch twice." Than she left.

Inupov

what the hell is roung with me. Ok I do amit it She is HOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT.

buddy u like her

no i don't

Yes

fine think what you want.

NPOV

Inuyasha just stand ther when Miroku came by him. Eventhou Miroku was a gothic punk and one of Kagome's best friends he was alos best frends with Inuyasha." hay dude whatcha staring at " Inuyasha replayed ' ur friend Kagome " miro thgen said " u like her doncha" inu replay "Idon't know" they walk to class. Inuyasha and kagome have the same classes.  
ISD KPOV

I just came in and Inuyasha was all ready ther. He said " so what is ther to do." I replayed " ther is no teacher so the princible come in and we get to do anythang we want to, no real puniment"  
Just then Keade came in and said "do what ever u whant to do." we replayed at the same time "ok" 1 hour past and I draw a pic of an anime chariter I called Ahsayuni The dark angel. Inuyasha look at it and said "that's a cool pic what is it called?" I replayed "Ahsayuni the angel of darkness." then he said " thats weird Ahsayuni is my name backwords and the pic kinda looks like me." then I said " ya ur right it does look like u"

I started to color it but the cariter look exaly like Inu but his hair is jet black and his eyes are a very dark blue.

keade order us lunch so we can't get out. She order pepperony piszza for us. Inuyasha said "I love pepperrony pizza" I said back "me to" At the same time we ask keade " HOw did u know that I love pepperrony pizza" then we look at each other.

2 houers later the last bell ring. I said "see ya later" Inu-yasha replay "sure bye"

KPOV I whent home and got on the com to IM

darkmiko- hey guys

pervmonky- hay kags

l2hpm- hay guys

pervmonky-how was ISD

darkmiko- fine I darw a pic and Inuass saw

Pervmonky- why r u meen 2 him

l2hpm-she likes him

doggod-like who

pervmonky- hay

inu doggod- r u dark miko of ff10

darkmiko-yes

doggod- what's ur name

darkmiko- y shoud i tell u

pervmonky singe

off l2hpm singe off

darkmiko- we r alone damn

doggod- ya

fluffy singe on

fluffy-hay bro hay kags

darkmiko-hay sess

doggod- I no who u r kagome thanks fluffy

all singe off

reveiw please


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I have not been updating. I think I have writers block. Thanks for reviews I don't own Inu-yasha or Pirates of the Caribbean 2 Dead mans chest Heck it is not even out in theaters. That is what I get for surfing the net. Now on with the story! Chapter 4

Npov

Kagome was sitting at her computer chair thinking what just happen. She was very confused. Why was Inu-yasha chatting with us online? This was very confusing. The telephone ring. Kagome pick it up. "moshi moshi This is Kagome speaking" "Hey this Inu-yasha"  
" uuu hi. What do you want and how did you get my number"  
" Fluffy gave it to me"  
"Ok What do you want"  
"I was wondering if you would like to go to see Pirates of the Caribbean 2"  
"Sure how about you pick me up at 8:00"  
"Ok. Then it's a date." "It's a date"  
"I got to go Bye" "Bye"  
'Omg did I just except a date with Inu-yasha. I got to call Sango.' Kagome thought.

Kag's Pov.

I got the phone and called Sango ASAP. "moshi moshi Sango talking"sango said. "Hi Sango it is Kaggs" I said "Of cores it is" Sango replied.  
Then I said " Sango I think I did some thing bad" She replied " What" " I just except a date with Inu-yasha." I told her.  
"WHAT! Are you crazy Kaggs. He is a prep." She tolded me.  
" Ya but a hot prep. Oh my god Did I just say that." I replied.  
She said " Yes you did. You like him" "Don't tell anyone please." I replied.  
"Ok ok" She said.  
I said"You know if you do tell some one I will tell every one that you love Miroku"  
She replied "Ok ok I won't tell"  
"GOOD."I yelled. In the back ground I herd Sango's brother Kohaku say "get off the phone now"  
"I got a go Kaggs bye."She said "Bye San."I replied.  
I hang up the phone. Man this is crazy.

IyPov.  
I am just sitting here. She said Yes. I can't believe it I yell "YES She Said YES"  
I ran to Sess's room then yell in his face. "She said yes"  
He replied "Who said yes and for what"  
I said "Kagome said yes to go to the movies"  
Sess told me " Du she has like you since forever"  
I look at him then said " What do you mean"  
" She has like you for a long time." He replied.  
I stared at him in shock…

Sorry that I have not updated fast I had a big writers block. Thank you who review and all. I also am sorry that It has been this long since I updated so To all of you that has been waiting for this here it is.

Thanks!

Push the button For more Chapters!  
V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


	6. Date

Sorry I haven't updated in a long long time……I been having a huge writhers block but I am finally giving you guys a new ch……Here it is…

Ch. Date….

Inuyasha was at the Higurashi shrine….Kagome's mom answered the door…

"Hi Inuyasha, I haven't seen you sense you were a little boy. How are you doing?….

Inuyasha replied " Oh I doing good…Living with my brother and parents….Hanging out with Miroku, you know teen age things….."

Mrs. Higurashi then said "As long as your doing great I am happy….Kagome is waiting for you…..Come in Come in.."

Inuyasha walks in and sees Kagome coming down stairs in a beautiful gothic out fit ( Looks like this… http://i14. ) Inuyasha thin says to Kagome. "You look beautiful Kagome…."

Kagome looks at him in shocked…He was not wearing preppy cloths but gothic cloths…Kagome sees he is wearing a Black wife-beater with a black jacket (He sort of looks like this http://i78. but he is a teenager and the hanyou featuers…..)

Kagome looks at him and thinks 'Wow he looks hot like that….' Kagome then says to him "You look wow…You should dress like that more often….."

Inuyasha replies "This is how I dress out side of school…My parents make me dress preppy….I Hate it….."

Kagome looks at him shocked and says "I didn't know that…."

"Are you ready to go Kagy?" Inuyasha teased.

"I am ready, are you ready Dog boy" She teased back .

He replied "Yes come on" Inuyasha grabs her arm and takes her to his motorcycle. Kagome got on the back and they went to the movie theater…After the movie Inuyasha took her to dinner….They were laughting…

"Hey Inuyasha, I am glad I came….I mean I have a awesome time…" Kagome said smiling…..

"Me to…I can't believe we are having fun…" Inuyasha says…He smiles at her

They finished their meals and he gave her a ride home….They now stood at the God tree…They both looked up at it and remember the legend of the Shikon no tama….It was about a Hanyou name Inuyasha and a girl from the future name Kagome…It was their favorite story growing up….They would lesion to it for hours and hours on end….

Inuyasha looked Kagome in the eyes and she looked back into his eyes…All of a sudden Inuyasha kissed her lips….She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled back and said "Wow…."

Kagome said at the same time "Wow..." They looked into each other eyes and they……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

I am leaving a Cliffy…..Bad me…well there is a new one and I will try to update more often…..Thanks to all of you who review this story and I am sorry very sorry that I wasn't able to write…..


End file.
